Bank robberies are an everyday occurrence, presenting both financial risk to the assets of a financial institution, as well as personal risk to its employees and customers. The FBI and major metropolitan police departments are constantly demanding that banks and other retail institutions do more to deter robberies. Banks are being pressured to install deterrents such as bullet resistance barriers on teller lines (bandit barriers), man traps (single entry/exit doors), metal detectors and other deterrents that are both costly and result in a negative customer experience. Recent developments in electronic and GPS tracking devices (to be given by the teller along with the robbery money) have also proven to be less than effective.
The conventional bank robbery deterrent has been dye packs. Dye packs contain a small detonation device that when activated, explodes, spreading dye on the stolen money as well as the perpetrator. Dye packs are costly to install and maintain. They also are subject to accidental detonation and may be unintentionally given to customers who suffer the effects of the detonation, creating a legal liability. For these and other reasons, several of the top 10 banks are removing dye pack systems from their branches as the return on investment does not support the installation and maintenance expense of these devices. Finally, studies by the American Bankers Association and peer banks indicate that dye packs are no longer a viable robbery deterrent. Their use is so well known that most robbers instruct tellers not to include them in the money they hand over. The removal of these systems is drawing criticism of local police departments. Also, the Bank Protection Act requires banks to employ systems and processes that will aid law enforcement in the identification of robbery suspects. Balancing compliance with law enforcement demands is becoming more and more difficult. There exists a need for a better, more cost effective robbery deterrent.
These and other drawbacks exist.